Jouer les cupidons
by heroofmyownstory
Summary: Hannah Prescott, une cinquième année à Poudlard, se croit la fille la plus moche au monde jusqu'à ce que Sirius Black lui demande de sortir avec lui. Il n'y a qu'un seul problème: elle craque secretèment sur le meilleur ami de celui-ci, le solitaire Remus Lupin. Que faire maintenant ? La hilarité s'ensuivra.
1. Entre Amis

**ATTENTION !** Tout d'abord, il faut que je vous prévienne que je ne suis pas francophone. J'écris cette histoire pour améliorer mon niveau de français. J'espère que vous allez aimer quand même, et je m'excuse aussi des fautes en avance.

 _Jouer les cupidons_

 **O** n m'a souvent dit que j'étais une enfant bizarre. Dès le début, je ne m'intéressais qu'aux choses dont je n'étais pas intérêt de m'en mêler. J'espionnais ce que les adultes disaient (j'en étais trop curieuse), je voulais toujours protéger les plus faibles, je me suis faite battue plusieurs fois à cause de mon complexe du héros. Ou de l'héroïne, plutôt. Etant donné que je suis une fille.

Je voulais toujours être quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un d'altruiste, quelqu'un de bon cœur… j'ai souffert tellement à cause de mes mœurs, ce que personne n'a instillées en moi, mais ce qui, il me semble, faisait partie de moi depuis ma naissance. Mes mœurs, aussi que mes traits physiques, on peut dire, sont innées.

Ça n'a étonné personne quand le Choixpeau m'a mise en Gryffondor. Depuis ce jour-là, ma vie s'est vachement améliorée. Depuis ce jour-là, je suis enfin entourée des gens qui partagent mes valeurs (pour la plupart au moins évidemment, pas tous les Gryffondors sont comme moi.)

Je suis heureuse davantage parce-que la grande majorité des filles de Gryffondor sont aussi des « garçons manqués. » (J'ai toujours détesté cette expression, d'ailleurs. Il y a un assez grand nombre des filles qui sont disons « masculines » que je trouve que c'est débile de dire qu'elles sont des garçons manqués les qualités comme la vaillance, la soif d'aventure, même l'imprudence ne sont pas exclusivement masculines. Mais passons…)

Je me charge de vous raconter, cher Journal, mes histoires les plus personnelles et de vous raconter mes secrets que je ne peux dire à personne.

Je me considérais toujours une femme vaillante – quelque chose que je trouve que le Choixpeau confirma en effet en me plaçant en Gryffondor. Mais depuis quelques jours, je me trouve… effrayée. Effrayée par mes propres désires et effrayée par mon incapacité d'obtenir ce que je veux. Ça ne m'est jamais arrivée avant. J'ai toujours _osé_ faire ce que je voulais… mais maintenant, quand je suis proche de _Lui_ … c'est comme si sa présence me faisait perdre toute ma vaillance, aussi que ma tête… quand il est proche de moi, je balbutie, je dis n'importe quoi, et je soupçonne qu'il me prenne pour une conne… nous sommes partenaires en Potions, et je finis toujours par tout gâcher. Je suis tellement stressée de faire bonne impression que je finis par en donner une mauvaise. Dans sa présence, mes mains tremblent, mon cerveau arrête de fonctionner… je sais que c'est généralement à l'envers, mais (si j'en avais le talent) je pourrais écrire des poèmes sur sa beauté. Oui, je sais que c'est un mec. Mais il est tellement beau, et je craque pour lui à en devenir folle…

Vous devrez vous demander surement de qui je parle. C'est Remus Lupin, mon brise-cœur personnel. Lui, franchement, c'est un dieu. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment les autres ne voient pas sa beauté. Les Dieux du Stade sont nul par rapport à lui. (Eh oui, je sais bien la seule fille au Poudlard qui est de cet avis.)

Quand j'en ai parlé à mes amies, elles ne m'ont pas compris. Elles m'ont dit qu'elles le trouvent bizarre, qu'il plonge toujours son nez dans des livres, qu'il n'est même pas mignon, et qu'elles ne comprennent pas comment je peux désirer un tel homme. Mais tout ce que les repousse, c'est exactement ça qui m'attire chez lui. Il est bavard, mais pas à l'extrême (je le suis, et je suis d'avis que deux chieuses ne pourraient pas fournir une relation romantique formidable). Il est intelligent, il aime lire… moi, par contre, j'ai des difficultés à me concentrer sur une chose longuement. Il pourrait m'aider dans ce domaine. Il a des cheveux châtains, les yeux noisettes, la taille grande… pour une fille, je suis assez grande, et j'ai des cheveux noirs avec les yeux bleu clairs… donc, à mon avis, on se complète parfaitement. Dommage qu'il ne soit pas au courant. Nous ferions un couple formidable.

A risque de paraitre flippant, je crois que je l'aime. Non, j'en suis sure. Les autres garçons, ils ne me font rien. Je peux leur parler sans bégayer, je peux travailler avec eux en binôme sans tout gâcher à cause de mon manque de concentration, je peux même dire des blagues et les font rire…

Je peux même faire rire le fameux Sirius Black, le brise-cœur mal famé. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas ce que fait de lui un « brise-cœur » étant donné qu'il n'a jamais sorti avec personne. Peut-être que c'est ça qui brise les cœurs de ses nombreux admirateurs. Depuis qu'il était attribué un siège a cote de moi en Histoire de la Magie (parce qu'il se bavardait un peu trop avec James Potter) nous avons commencé à nous parler, et nous avions fini par devenir amis. Mes amies disent qu'il a un faible pour moi. Moi, je ne le vois pas. Il ne balbutie jamais quand il me parle. Il ne fait pas de bêtises dans ma présence. Il est totalement normal et cool et drôle et tout quand il est avec moi… donc, forcément, il ne peut pas s'intéresser à moi. Je connais les signes de l'amour. Il n'en montre aucun envers moi. Les autres filles se croient plus mature que moi dans ce domaine. Mais elles s'en flattent elles-mêmes…

En tout cas, je craque pour un de ses meilleurs amis, donc…

Après la classe de transfiguration de McGonagall (notre dernier cours de la journée), j'étais en train de ramasser mes parchemins (remplis que de dessins, je vais devoir emprunter les notes de Lily…) et mon encre, Sirius m'a approché. Lily m'a jeté un sourire narquoise avant de nous dire au revoir et s'en aller, malgré mes protestations les plus véhéments.

\- Bon bah merde alors ! ai-je dit, l'incarnation de la fille prudente. Sirius m'a souri. Vous voilà une autre preuve de son manque d'intérêt totale : les hommes n'aiment pas les femmes vulgaires. Tu vois ce que je dois supporter ? Elle est incroyable, cette Lily. Oui, on parle de toi ! ai-je dis en me retournant dans la direction dans laquelle Sirius regardait. Lily avait l'air de n'avoir rien entendu, ou au moins elle en faisait semblant. Elle m'a souri, ressemblant à un lutin maléfique… Puis elle est sortie de la salle et je me suis tournée vers Sirius de nouveau. Bon bah, te voilà mes amies.

\- Mais quoi ? Nous sommes amis aussi, ce n'est pas comme si elle t'avait laissée dans les mains d'un méchant, a-t-il dit, faussement vexé. J'ai ri.

\- Oui, évidemment, ai-je répondu, mais il sera difficile de la retrouver parmi des centaines de Gryffondors au diner…

\- Tu peux te mettre avec nous, si tu ne les trouve pas, a dit Sirius.

\- Ah, merci, c'est gentil, ai-je répondu en sachant parfaitement que je n'en avais aucune intention. Donc, de quoi voulais tu me parler ?

\- Euh… a-t-il dit, rougissant. Pourrais-tu venir avec moi ? Loin des autres ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui ai-je demandé.

\- S'il te plait, a-t-il, et il semblait un peu pitoyable donc je lui accordai ce petit faveur. Il nous dirigea vers une alcôve dans un couloir désert. Une fois seule, il reprit la parole. Je voulais… je voulais juste te demander…

\- Mais quoi ? J'ai vite perdu la patience. Je voulais rejoindre mes amies dans la Grande Salle. J'avais faim… peut-être que Remus était déjà la…

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais me laisser parler ? a-t-il dit, un peu fâché.

\- D'accord, ai-je répondu, levant un sourcil, me demandant ce qu'il n'allait pas chez lui. Que pourrait être si important… ?

\- Bien… donc… je voulais juste te demander… si tu savais qu'il y a une sortie a Pré-au-lard ce week-end.

\- Oui, j'en suis au courant. Est-ce que c'est tout que tu voulais me demander ? ai-je dis, amusée. Je n'ai jamais vu Sirius Black souffrir autant à prononcer des mots. Une goutte de perspiration a apparu sur son front. _Non… pourrait-il ? Mais non. C'était impossible._

\- Oui… euh, non… non, ce n'est pas tout, m'a-t-il, rougissant de nouveau. Ce n'était pas agréable de le voir dans un tel état. Je me sentais mal pour lui. J'ai ouvert la bouche pour le rassurer, mais il a repris la parole avant que je ne puisse parler. Je voulais demander si tu voudrais aller avec moi. Ce week-end. A Pré-au-lard.

J'ai cligné l'œil. Quoi… ? Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je venais d'entendre. _Non, mais j'hallucine_ , m'ai-je dit. _A-t-il vraiment… ?_ _M'a-t-il vraiment invité à Pré-au-lard… ?_

Je ne vais pas mentir. Ça a nourrit mon égo. Sirius Black, le brise-cœur de Poudlard, venait de m'inviter à aller à Près-au-lard ce week-end. J'ai souri narquoisement.

Mais Sirius a mal-interprété mon silence, et avant que je puisse lui répondre, il dit, perspirant davantage : - Je veux dire… en amis…

 _Ah. Merde._ La prochaine fois, je ne prendrais pas des siècles à répondre à l'invitation d'un garçon, me suis-je promis. Me sentant un peu conne, j'ai lui répondu : - Oui. Bien sûr. En amis, ça serait super cool.

L'air soulagé, il a souri : - Bon bah… alors… trop cool. Tu veux… tu veux nous rejoindre au diner ? Parce-que… tu m'as dit que tu auras des difficultés à les trouver… tes amies filles, je veux dire…

J'ai ri doucement : - Si je ne les trouve pas, je vais diner avec vous, d'accord ? Mais d'abord je vais aller les chercher. Je les ai déjà promis de manger avec eux. Mary veut nous parler d'une chose incroyablement importante… expliquai-je en roulant les yeux de bonne humeur.

\- Mais elles t'ont laissée…

\- Elles sont comme ça, ai-je répondu, ne voulant pas entamer une discussion longue sur les singeries de mes copines. Je les aimais telle qu'elles étaient.

\- D'accord, s'est-il-récliné enfin Sirius. Bon repas, alors.

\- Merci. A toi aussi. A ce week-end ! ai-je dis en lui souriant, puis je me suis cassée. C'est seulement après que j'aie prononcé ces mots que je me suis rendue compte qu'on avait cours ensemble demain. _Merde_ , me suis-je dit, mais qu'est-ce que je deviens ? _Si je finirai par me comporter comme une débile dans la présence de Sirius aussi, je vais vraiment me suicider…_

Au repas, les filles m'interrogeaient sur l'invitation de Sirius.

\- Ce n'est vraiment rien, ai-je répondu en roulant mes yeux, la bouche pleine. Mais comme ce poulet est magnifique ! C'est quoi cette sauce ? J'ai l'impression de gouter aux ciels…

\- Tu es conne, me dis Lily, exaspérée aussi qu'amusée.

\- Merci, et toi, t'es gentille, lui ai-j 'ai répliqué, avalant les derniers morceaux du pauvre poulet dont j'étais en train de manger le cadavre. _C'est vraiment moins alléchant quand on y pense de cette manière._

\- Arrête de manger comme une cochonne et écoute-nous ! a dit Lily. Exaspérée moi-même, j'ai levé les yeux au ciel et puis leur fixait du regard.

\- Quoi ? ai-je dit, désintéressée.

\- Il craque tellement pour toi, a dit Lily, excitée. C'est incroyable. Il n'a jamais invité personne a Pré-au-lard. Les filles vont te crever les yeux !

\- Quelle chance, ai-je dit.

\- Non, arrête, c'est une bonne chose ! Quand les autres sont jaloux de toi, tu peux savoir que tu es sur le bon chemin, a ajouté Mary.

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai dit oui, ai-je révélé. Je me suis penché vers elles et me suis mise à chuchoter : - J'ai accepté pour rendre Remus jaloux.

\- Ah, mais non ! s'écriaient-elles à l'unisson, ayant l'airs déçues.

\- C'est quand que tu vas terminer avec cette histoire de merde ? Remus ne t'aime pas. Et quand tu as le mec le plus mignon de Poudlard qui te cours après… on dirais que quelque chose cloche avec toi.

\- Peut-être qu'oui, ai-je dit en haussant les épaules. Mais c'est Remus qui me plait et je vais l'attraper.

Mes amies grognaient à l'unisson. Je commençais à devenir un peu vexée.

\- Et tu trouves que c'est gentil d'utiliser un mec qui craque pour toi pour atteindre tes fins ? m'a demandé Mary.

\- N-non, mais… ai-je balbutié, et puis j'ai sorti l'excuse la pire de ma vie : Non, mais, c'est un brise-cœur. Il le mérite. Et puis, tu sais comment les mecs de notre âge fonctionnent… il ne veut que nous… bon bah… enfin… je me mis à chuchoter : _…baiser._

Les deux autres filles explosèrent de rire.

\- Il n'a jamais sorti avec quelqu'un, a dit Lily. Je n'aime pas ce que tu as l'intention de faire.

\- Oui, on dirait une Serpentard, a dit Mary.

\- Oh, non, mais là, c'est la guerre ! ai-je dis en lançant des filets de poulet dans leur direction. Notre bagarre de nourriture a terminé immédiatement lors que McGonagall a apparu devant nous, s'éclaircirent la voix d'une façon menaçante. Elle a enlevé deux points de Gryffondor afin de nous punir, mais au moins on s'est bien éclaté.

Je ne savais pas que quelques pas de moi, Sirius était en train de raconter une histoire toute différente de la réalité a ses amis :

\- Oui, elle a accepté tout de suite, a dit Sirius à James, Peter et Remus avec un sourire narquois. Elle craque tellement pour moi. Elle est surexcitée, les mecs, je vous le dis.

Remus a failli s'étouffer. – J'en suis sûr, mec.

\- Quoi ? Tu sais quelque chose dont nous ne sommes pas au courant ? Alors, illumine-nous, a dit Sirius, se vexant parce qu'il savait, au fond de lui-même, que ce qu'il ne racontait ne correspondait à la vérité… on pourrait dire que l'histoire qu'il racontait contenait la vérité en morceaux. Donc, elle n'était quand même pas un mensonge... juste une exagération _folle_.

\- Non, rien, la confidence, c'est bon pour la santé, a dit Remus, et James et Peter se sont mis à rire.

\- Oui, là il faut avouer que notre cher Sirius est un peu égoïste, a avoué James. Fallait demander à sa nouvelle petite copine pour vérifier son histoire…

\- Vas-y, demande à elle alors, a répondu Sirius, fâché, prenant une risque afin de sauver la face. Elle dira la même chose que moi.

\- Calme-toi, Sirius, on te taquine un peu, c'est tout, a dit James. Sirius a soupiré.

\- Félicitations, mec, a dit Remus. Peut-être que ce week-end tu embrasseras enfin une fille.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'as embrassée ?

\- Personne, mais je n'ai pas de réputation de brise-cœur non plus.

\- Ce sont des filles idiotes qui ont inventé ça en tout cas, a dit Sirius dédaigneusement.

\- Oké, arrêtons là les mecs, a dit James. Remus, sois pas jaloux, tu en auras aussi la chance un jour. Maintenant, il faut féliciter notre ami qui, après des mois, a trouvé le courage de demander à sa toquade de sortir avec lui !

\- Pas de sortir, ce n'est qu'une sortie à Pré-au-lard quand même… a-t-il dit, se souvenant douloureusement du fait qu'elle n'avait pas accepté son invitation jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ajoute qu'ils y allaient entre amis. Mais il n'avait aucune intention de l'avouer a ses potes. Il aurait en mourir de honte.

\- La ferme, toi, a dit-James. On est en train de te féliciter. A Sirius ! a dit James et les quatre garçons levèrent les coups au ciel et puis les tintaient : A Sirius ! ont répété Remus et Peter.

Je crois que c'est assez facile de deviner que c'est à ce point que les choses ont commencé à mal tourner. La première leçon que j'ai appris en cinquième année : ne jamais utiliser les gens qui t'aiment à atteindre tes propres fins. Tu finiras par regretter.

Mais, à ce point-là, j'étais loin de me rendre compte de cette vérité.

Et avant que ma vie devienne l'enfer, elle était, pendant quelques secondes, le paradis.

Vous devez surement vous demander si elle a valu la peine ? Je dois vous décevoir : je ne sais pas. Mais c'est déjà trop tard d'y penser, parce que tout est déjà fait.

Néanmoins, tu pourras le juger toi-même en lisant les chapitres à suivre…


	2. Les Rumeurs

**ATTENTION !** Tout d'abord, il faut que je vous prévienne que je ne suis pas francophone. J'écris cette histoire pour améliorer mon niveau de français. J'espère que vous allez aimer quand même, et je m'excuse aussi des fautes en avance.

 **Chapitre Deux**

Après le diner, les filles ont commené à m'accoster au sujet de la sortie à Pré-au-lard le weekend. Les nouvelles ont parcouru Poudlard très vite. Il y avait des… changements quant à l'histoire que les filles (aussi que les mecs) se racontaient. Les mecs disaient aux filles que j'étais surexcitée d'avoir la chance de sortir avec Sirius. Je ne savais pas, à l'époque, d'où ils ont sorti cette connerie. Je n'hésitais pas de clarifier, quand on m'interrogeait sur le sujet, qu'en fait nous y allions en tant qu'amis, et qu'ils avaient rien à y foutre en fin de compte. Vers la fin de la journée, l'histoire que tout le monde pensait être la réalité était la suivante : Moi, Hannah Prescott, était invitée par Sirius Black d'aller avec lui a Pré-au-lard le week-end en tant qu'amies mais j'en étais surexcitée parce que, secrètement, j'avais un faible pour lui et j'espérais que les choses en allaient encore plus loin. L'autre histoire que tout le monde se racontait était qu'on y allait en amis et que c'était Sirius qui en était surexcité parce qu'il craquait pour moi. Telles étaient les rumeurs qui circulaient le Château pendant cette nuit d'hiver.

Évidemment, vers la fin de la journée, ni moi ni Sirius avait la moindre envie d'aller à Pré-au-lard ensemble. Le prix en coutait trop cher, pour moi au moins.

Dans la Salle Commun, je me suis assise à côté de lui et ses potes pour pouvoir discuter des rumeurs qui parcouraient notre école.

\- Donc… as-tu entendu ? Évidemment, je suis surexcité d'aller avec toi a Pré-au-lard ce week-end.

Tous ses amis ont levé la tête, ayant l'air intéressé.

\- Heu oui, a-t-il répondu, regardant le feu crépitant dans la cheminée, déterminé, pour une raison ou autre, à ne pas croiser mon regard. C'est bizarre qu'ils disent ça, a-t-il dit enfin.

Ses amis se sont mis à rire doucement.

\- Quoi ? ai-je demandé, vexée. Parfois, ses copains m'insupportaient grave.

\- Rien, rien, a dit James. Vas-y, continue, ne tiens pas compte de nous.

\- Ça sera difficile comme ça, ai-je répondu et Sirius a ri. Il semblait être le seul à me trouver drôle parmi ses amis.

\- Je leur ai dit que nous y allions en tant qu'amis et puis ils ont fabriqué cette histoire foutue…

Ses amis ont explosé de rire. Le visage de James est devenu tout rouge. Remus essayait de se contenir, sans y arriver bien sûr. Il faillit s'étouffer. Peter a caché son visage derrière ses mains. Sirius avait l'air de vouloir mourir.

\- Vous riez de quoi ? ai-je demandé. Je n'ai rien dit de drôle.

Ente deux rires, James a essayé de répondra à ma question. – Non, toi tu n'en as pas. Mais Sirius, par contre…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit ? ai-je dis en tournant vers Sirius. Mes propres amies me manquaient déjà.

C'est l'heure de la justice, s'est-il dit avant de répondre : - Je les ai dit que… que… enfin… hum… (Sirius avait l'intention de me dire la vérité, mais il en avait trop honte. Il n'arrivait pas à prononcer les mots qu'il savait il devrait dire.)

\- Vas-y, Sirius, dis-lui ! a dit Remus, ricanant.

J'ai lui donné un regard noir. Il s'est tut immédiatement, puis, dès le moment où j'ai tourné le dos, il a recommencé à rire. C'était, je crois, notre plus longue conversation jusqu'à ce jour. Et elle était la seule ou je n'avais pas dit des conneries.

\- Rien. Rien. Je ne sais pas de quoi ils parlent.

Ses amies ont explosé de rire de nouveau.

Une vague de colère a traversé mon corps et, haïssant les quatre garçons, je me suis levé pour m'approcher de Lily et de Mary, qui étaient dans l'autre coin de la Salle Commune, jouant aux échecs avec des autres filles. Il avait sur les genoux de Lily un chat noir qu'elle caressait doucement, ne prêtant pas trop d'attention au jeu d'échecs.

\- Les filles, ai-je dis une fois que j'étais plantée devant elles. Mary a levé la tête et elle a haussé un sourcil. Lily m'a donné un regard interrogateur. Elle a arrêté de caresser le chat noir sur ses genoux, qui se mit à miauler, mécontent. La fille qui était en train de jouer avec Mary s'est tournée vers moi. Il faut qu'on parle, ai-je dis.

Nous nous sommes déplacées dans un coin, loin des autres, ou je leur ai raconté ce qui m'est arrivé en interrogeant Sirius, insistant sur le comportement bizarre de celui-ci et ses amis.

\- Bah te voilà, a dit Lily alors, je t'ai dit à quel point ils étaient idiots. La prochaine fois, rappelle-toi de cet événement quand tu as envie de me critiquer parce-que je ne les fréquente pas.

J'ai soupiré. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de me sermonner.

\- Merci pour le soutien, Lily. C'est exactement de quoi j'ai besoin maintenant.

Lily a rougi un peu, et balbutia en réponse : - B-bon bah, c'est ce que je pense, l'amitié c'est aussi l'honnêteté. J'ai roulé les yeux et je me suis tournée vers Mary.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Tu crois aussi que c'est lui qui a inventé cette histoire de merde ? Comme si j'étais excitée de sortir avec lui ! Je l'aime pas.

\- Oui, on le sait, a dit Mary. Mais les autres n'en sont pas au courant. Il faudra les illuminer.

\- Mais crois-tu aussi que c'est lui qui a inventé cette histoire ? Après tout, c'était les mecs qui ont commencé à la faire circuler dans le Château. (Je voulais vraiment qu'ils me disent qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que mon ami m'ait trahi ainsi. Mais au fond de moi, je savais la vérité.)

Mary avait l'air inconfortable. Elle ne voulait ni me blesser ni me mentir.

\- Oui, a-t-elle dit enfin. Je crois qu'oui.

\- Sors pas avec lui, ma chère, a repris Lily. Ils sont tous cons. James, Sirius, Peter… même Remus apparemment.

\- Tu m'as dit qu'il était gentil, lui ai-je rappelé.

\- Oui, je le pensais, a-t-elle admis. Mais il ne vaut pas la peine de sortir avec un mec qui tu aimes pas pour le rendre jaloux. Franchement.

\- C'est facile pour toi de dire ça, dis-je. Toi, tu es belle. Tu pourrais sortir avec n'importe qui. Moi, par contre… je dois me battre pour que quelqu'un me prête un peu d'attention, ai-je dis, démoralisée.

Les filles ont échangé des regards incrédules.

\- Mais est-elle malade ou quoi ? a demandé Mary à Lily, comme si je n'étais pas présente. Sirius Black veut sortir avec elle et elle dit qu'elle est moche.

Lily a secoué la tête. – C'est un cas désespéré, j'avoue.

J'ai grogné. – Franchement, les filles, aidez-moi s'il vous plait. Je sais que vous êtes contre dont j'ai l'intention de faire, mais je vous supplie, prétendez que vous ne l'êtes pas et que vous me soutenez. Qu'est-ce que vous me diriez dans ce cas-là ? (Peut-être que Sirius voulait sortir avec moi, mais pour le moment, tous ce qu'il avait fait, c'était de m'humilier devant toute l'école, donc ses affections ne me flattaient pas. En plus, quand je me regardais dans le miroir, je ne me trouvais pas belle, et je n'étais pas le genre de croire les paroles des gens quand je n'en voyais pas la preuve.)

Mary et Lily ont échangé des regards. – Bien, ont-elles dit à l'unisson. On va t'aider.

\- Moi, à ta place, j'attendrais un peu, pour voir si mon plan a marché. On a Potions demain, et vous y êtes partenaires, grâce à notre cher Slughorn. Si Remus change ton comportement envers toi, tu sauras au moins si tu es sur le bon chemin pour le séduire ou pas. Parce-que, si tout ce que tu veux et faire Remus tomber amoureux de lui, peu importe ce que Sirius dit, non ?

\- Oui, mais je ne veux pas quand même que ma réputation souffre à cause de Sirius.

\- Dis-lui… hum… dis-lui que tu sais ce qu'il a fait, et tu l'en veux, a pensé Lily à haute voix.

\- Et puis… ? ai-je dis, impatiente. Je voulais que mon problème soit résolu tout de suite.

\- Attends, j'y réfléchi, a dit Lily. Dis-lui que tu ne sais pas si tu veux sortir avec lui après ce qu'il t'a fait.

\- Oui, mais si je le lui dis aujourd'hui, peut-être qu'il en parlera à ses potes idiots, Remus inclus, et peut-être qu'il ne sera plus jaloux demain comme ça…

\- Alors, attends jusqu'à demain, si le comportement de Remus change envers toi, tu continues avec ton plan, s'il ne change pas, ou s'il devient encore pire, tu vas larguer Sirius, comme il le mérite d'ailleurs.

J'ai hoché la tête. – Oké, les filles. Merci mille fois. Ça ira beaucoup mieux maintenant que vous me soutenez. Nous sommes des génies ensemble !

Nous nous sommes étreintes brièvement, moi je souriais comme une idiote et elles avaient l'air d'avoir peur pour moi. Elles pensaient toujours que mon plan était une connerie. Peut-être qu'il l'était. Mais c'était mon intérêt de faire quelque chose au sujet de mon attraction pour Remus, sinon je savais que je crèverai. Tout le monde a déjà eu un petit ami, son premier bisou, alors que moi… par rapport, j'étais une nonne. J'étais jalouse et curieuse à la fois, et j'avais l'impression de rater quelque chose d'important, et je ne voulais plus retarder ces expériences. Je me croyais prête pour qu'elles arrivent enfin. Et si les mecs ne voulaient pas de moi, c'était à moi de les séduire et pas l'inverse. C'était un peu triste, j'avoue. Mais ma désespérance m'obscurcit la vue.

Puis, une idée me vint à l'esprit. – Les filles… croyez-vous que je plaise à Remus, au fond de lui ?

Les filles avaient l'air de ne pas vouloir répondre. Finalement, Lily a répondu d'une façon diplomatique : - Je crois qu'on le verra demain, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Évidemment… mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivera si Remus ne partage pas les mêmes sentiments ?

\- Dans ce cas-là, tu abandonneras enfin ton plan de merde. Et on pourra enfin finir de s'inquiéter à ton sujet. (Mary a hoché la tête, complètement d'accord avec Lily.)

J'ai ri malgré moi. Même si leurs paroles me blessaient, et que leur façon de partager leurs pensées avec moi n'étaient guère délicate, je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir pour longtemps. Au moins ainsi je pouvais être sure de leur sérieux. – Merci pour votre soutien aussi que votre honnêteté. Je sais que vous me trouvez débile de poursuivre un mec a qui je ne plais pas après tous les indices, mais j'apprécie que vous m'aidiez quand même.

Elles sont restées silencieuses, et puis nous sommes allées rejoindre les autres filles de Gryffondor qui se trainaient actuellement dans la Salle Commune et nous avons continué à jouer aux échecs.

A l'époque, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Lily et Mary me plaignaient tellement à cause de mon petit plan. Avec le recul, je partage les sentiments qu'elles avaient exprimés cette nuit-là.

Le deuxième chose que j'appris après la naissance de mon plan a l'idiot, c'était que, quelque fois, tes amis savent de quoi tu as besoin mieux que toi-même. Et les leçons dures de la vie n'arrêteraient de venir au fil des mois à suivre…


	3. La Sortie

**ATTENTION** ! Tout d'abord, il faut que je vous prévienne que je ne suis pas francophone. J'écris cette histoire pour améliorer mon niveau de français. J'espère que vous allez aimer quand même, et je m'excuse aussi des fautes en avance.

JE SUIS EGALEMENT A LA RECHERCHE D'UN LECTEUR/UNE LECTRICE « BETA » ! S'il y a des volontaires, n'hésitez pas à me contacter !

 _Chapitre Trois_

Sirius et moi, moi et Sirius… Le concept me paraissait tellement étrange. La grande majorité de Poudlard, cependant, n'avait aucune difficulté à avaler le morceau d'information selon lequel nous formaient quasiment un couple. Ça montre à quel point les gens sont des moutons, si tu demandes mon avis. On leur dit que quelque chose est vrai, et ils y croient tout de suite. Quelle honte de faire partie de la race humaine.

Mais je ne pouvais pas empêcher une idée bizarre naitre dans mon esprit. Et si Sirius pourrait véritablement avoir un faible pour moi ? Mais non. C'était… impensable. Si son copain beaucoup moins populaire n'éprouvait aucun sentiment pour moi, c'était carrément impossible que Sirius Black puisse avoir un faible pour moi.

Peu m'importait tout ça, en tout cas. Mon unique but était de réchauffer le cœur froid de Rémus Lupin.

.

.

.

Moi, j'ai des problèmes, je l'avoue. Le soir avant la sortie à Pré-au-lard, j'ai ouvert la bouteille du Whiskey Pur Feu que j'avais piquée à mes parents. Je les avais convaincus, d'ailleurs, parce qu'en fin de compte je ne suis qu'un être diabolique, qu'ils l'avaient ouverte et consommée eux-mêmes lors d'une soirée entre potes (chez nous, bien sûr, on s'en fiche de la gosse qui veut dormir) qui était un peu trop réussite. Comme ça, nous étions quittes, à mes yeux, en évitant la friction d'un conflit « ouvert ». Voilà, j'étais née pour la machination et l'intrigue. Et si Dieu m'avait donné des tels dons, pourquoi les gâcher ? Non, j'avais ce devoir envers Dieu de les utiliser afin d'avancer sa gloire. J'ignorais si on pourrait véritablement faire du service à Dieu en complotant, mais c'est Dieu qui m'avait béni en me donnant ce pouvoir précis, et qui étais-je à m'opposer à sa volonté ? J'étais quasiment forcée à combiner.

Bon, revenons à notre sujet du départ… oui, à l'âge de 16 ans, j'ai ouvert une bouteille d'alcool. L'horreur ! La blasphème ! Bla bla, je sais ce que vous allez dire. Que j'étais mal éduquée et sans doute j'allais tomber enceinte avec l'enfant d'un mauvais garçon dans les mois à suivre. Mais vous avez tort ! Parce que pour ça, il aurait fallu que quelqu'un veuille me baiser (et je jure aussi, ne tardez pas à me fouetter !) et s'ils n'ont même pas envie de m'embrasser, je m'en doute qu'ils seraient prêts à danser le tango du diable avec moi…

Lily et Mary étaient témoins de ma débauche. Sitôt que je n'ai sorti la bouteille d'un sac caché en-dessous de mon lit, elles se sont mises à émettre des sons tels un animal sur le point de mourir d'une affliction affreuse.

« Putain, c'est qu'une bouteille d'alcool, les filles !

Lily en a eu le souffle coupé. J'ai failli rouler mes yeux. Oké, avant, je les avais comprises… plus ou moins. Nous étions plus jeunes, et nous étions toutes bien éduquées (sauf moi, qui a résisté bravement à toutes les tentatives désespérées de mes parents de faire de moi une fille respectable. La respectabilité, c'était pour les vachers !) Mais nous avions 16 ans désormais. Il était temps de nous faire défoncer et de faire des terribles choix. En tout cas, je ne pourrais rien faire de si terrible, parce que pour chaque chose que mes parents redoutaient d'arriver, il aurait fallu l'implication d'un garçon. Me faire défoncer la gueule en plein après-midi avec mes potes n'était pas sur la liste des pires peurs de mes parents. En fait, je crois qu'ils m'en auraient même félicité, basant sur leur alcoolisme.

\- Et elle jure aussi ! s'est écriée Mary. Non, je rigole, meuf, donnes moi-en, je meurs de soif.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent jusqu'à atteindre la taille de deux casseroles. J'ai cligné les yeux plusieurs fois, incapable de croire à ce que je venais d'entendre.

\- Ça va pas guérir ta soif, tu le sais bien, n'est-ce pas ? ai-je dit enfin. Est-ce que j'étais en train de corrompre mes amies qui étaient normalement des modelés de vertu ? Enfin, le jour dont j'ai tant rêvé ! Non, je rigole, enfin je ne pouvais pas y croire. Tous ce que j'avais apprêté à faire, c'était de boire un verre de cette liquide diabolique si adorée et si méprisée à la fois, afin d'assagir ma crainte. Et si Sirius avait vraiment un faible pour moi et s'il planifiait de tenter de m'embrasser le lendemain ? Non, mon premier baiser ne sera sans doute pas avec Sirius, me disais-je afin de me calmer (en vain, dois-j 'ajouter). Mon premier baiser, me disais-je, serait avec quelqu'un que j'aimais. Et en plus, les sentiments amoureux, d'après tout le monde qui les a déjà subis, gâchaient toujours tout. Je voulais garder l'amitié avec Sirius lequel nous avons bâti pendant tant d'années. Les sentiments, en fin de compte, pour le sexe opposé ne servaient absolument à rien. Ils n'étaient qu'une source de souffrance. La preuve : mes sentiments pour Remus qui ne m'apportaient rien de bon.

\- Oui, certes, laisse-moi le reformuler : je meurs d'ennui, et la bouteille dans tes mains m'en est la médicine.

Toujours sous le choc, j'obéis comme une écervelée et je lui ai tenu la bouteille. Elle l'a pris aussitôt et y a gouté. Ses traits se tordant, elle a avalé une goutte du whiskey avant de passer la bouteille à Lily.

\- Non, merci, dit la rouquine en gloussant. Moi, je ne veux pas avoir la gueule de bois demain. Je dois faire bonne mine devant Richard !

Richard était le nouveau petit ami de Lily. Parce-que oui, Lily était le genre de meuf à pouvoir changer les mecs comme la plupart d'entre nous changeons nos culottes. Les mecs se servaient à elle sur un plateau d'argent. La vie amoureuse de Lily était un buffet à volonté. Celle de Mary, un restaurant de luxe (parce que oui, elle était impossiblement riche et elle avait trouvé un mec qui venait du même milieu social qu'elle.) Ma vie amoureuse était la bouteille de whiskey que je tenais entre les mains actuellement, à moitié vide et amère, presque trop dure à avaler. Oui, c'était l'anecdote parfaite.

Je sais que c'était un peu stupide, voire très stupide. Mais j'étais vraiment amoureux de cette putain de Rémus Lupin, et ça me brisait le cœur qu'il se contrefichait de moi. Même les attentions d'un mannequin trop canon n'auraient pas pu apaiser ma douleur. Oui, j'étais cinglée de base et l'alcool ne m'avait pas aidé.

J'ai pris une gorgée du whiskey. Je l'ai avalé sans grimacer, étant habitué à son gout amer au fil des années que j'avais passé à piquer des bouteilles d'alcool à mes parents, seulement parce que c'était interdit et j'étais accro à l'adrénaline. Les filles me regardaient tel un dieu. Ah bah oui. Pouvoir boire des alcools tenaces sans s'effondrer était le seul talent qui comptait pour les adolescents. Une victime de la party culture en témoigne. Reportage sur TV5monde aujourd'hui à 20h. A ne pas manquer pour les parents d'adolescents !

\- Bon, donnes-moi en, a-t-elle lancé à moi, sons sens de la compétition s'activant aussitôt.

\- Plus on est de fous, ai-je répondu avant de lui passant la bouteille.

\- Buvons à demain ! a-t-elle commandé avant de boire un peu trop et s'épanouir sur le lit.

\- A demain ! ai-je dit, laissant le désespoir total s'emparer de moi. Bon, en tout cas, la sortie a Pré-au-lard s'annonçait vachement bien.

.

.

.

Le lendemain matin, je souffrais d'une gueule de bois affreuse. Je crois même que c'était la pire gueule de bois dont personne n'avait jamais souffert.

Mais j'étais déterminée à ne pas laisser ce petit détail me gâcher la journée. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai lissé mes cheveux et mis du maquillage… j'avais l'air d'un clown aveugle, étant donné que je n'étais pas habituée à appliquer du maquillage, donc j'ai dû demander à Mary de m'aider à le faire.

\- Ah la petite coquine, dit Lily en nous observant. Dis donc, t'es sûre que Sirius ne te plait pas ? Je ne t'ai jamais vue t'appliquer autant pour plaire à un garçon.

J'ai retenu un soupir. – Je veux que Remus me voie toute rayonnante à coté de Sirius aujourd'hui. Je veux être si belle qu'il ne puisse regarder personne d'autre, qu'il n'arrive à détourner son regard de moi…

Lily, quant à elle, se contrefichait de m'épargner les sentiments et a poussé un long soupir déçu même avant de laisser me finir reciter la liste de mes souhaits. – Je ne te comprends pas ! Pourquoi courir après un garçon à qui tu ne plais pas ?

Meurtrie, j'ai mordu les lèvres pendant que Mary mettait du fard à paupière sur, bah, mes paupières. J'aurai tellement voulu jeter un regard noir à Lily, mais je m'en passais afin de ne pas anéantir tout le travail que Mary avait déjà fait sur moi.

Cette fois-ci, je ne m'arrêtais pas de soupirer non plus. – On ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux. D'ailleurs, je croyais que tu étais censée m'aider ? Me soutenir ? Parce que là, tu ne fais que me blesser, mais si c'est bien ton intention…

\- Non, chérie, je suis désolée, a-t-elle répondu, navrée. Je ne veux pas que tu te blesse, c'est tout.

\- Ça ne risque pas d'arriver, ai-je répondu. Ne rien faire pour atteindre mon but, ça me blesserait beaucoup plus.

\- Justement, dit Mary, D'ailleurs, je suis presque fini avec ton maquillage mais il faut que je te dise que… bon, peut-être que tu plais déjà à Lupin, ça tu n'as jamais traversé l'esprit ? Peut-être que tu lui plais bien mais il n'ose pas de te dire quoi que ce soit parce-que, avouons-le, il est assez timide et toi, tu es son opposée complète. Tu pourrais paraitre… inabordable, à ses yeux. D'ailleurs, si tu plais à Sirius, ce qui est le cas de toute évidence… peut-être qu'il ne fait rien au sujet de son attraction envers toi parce qu'il considère son amitié avec Sirius plus… plus importante.

Moi ? Une fille qu'il connait guère, moins importante qu'une amitié qui durait depuis le début de leurs années à Poudlard, c'est-à-dire pendant 5 ans déjà ? Non, mais comment ose-t-il ? Quelle audace !

\- Bon, en tout cas, j'en ai assez de la stagnation. Il faut faire bouger les choses, et vite ! Donc je prends l'initiative. Et s'il n'ose pas faire quoi que ce soit à propos de son attraction prétendue envers moi, tant pis pour lui ! J'en ai marre d'attendre.

Il faut préciser, je crois, que j'avais un faible pour lui depuis deux semaines. Bon, je ne suis pas du genre à rester immobile pendant longtemps. J'aime quand les choses bougent. C'est, d'après Trelawney, parce que je suis Bélier.

Après environ 15 minutes, Mary a fini de me maquiller. – Te voilà ! a-t-elle annoncé, zélée.

J'ai ouvert les yeux pour me regarder dans le miroir. Je ne me ressemblais plus. Franchement, pour la première fois de ma vie, je me trouvais hyper canon.

\- Tous les mecs vont craquer ! s'est-écriée Lily avec enthousiasme, ses yeux verts pétillant espièglement.

\- Putain, même moi je vais craquer pour moi, ai-je répondu, et nous nous sommes éclatées de rire.

J'étais prête à conquérir le monde en descendant des dortoirs des filles, et les regards ébahis et ahuris des gens qui m'ont vu ne faisait qu'accroitre mon estime de moi. Je me croyais presque dans un film. Le vilain petit canard qui s'est transformée en cygne ! Mon Hollywood moment est enfin venu. Je l'ai attendu depuis longtemps.

J'étais sûr que le reste de ma journée allait continuer dans cet esprit, voire à ma guise, mais j'allais être douloureusement déçu.

Après avoir sortie du Château pour rejoindre la foule qui attendait l'arrivée de McGonagall et de Flitwick, nos deux superviseurs pour la durée de cette sortie, je cherchais Remus des yeux ardemment. Je souriais narquoisement, pensant savoir en avance comment Remus allait réagir en me voyant toute neuve. Je me délectais des images fantasmées ; je l'imaginais bouche bée devant moi, se précipitant vers moi afin de m'embrasser, comme dans un film américain… Je ne veux rien spoiler, mais ce n'est pas ainsi que c'est déroulé.

Flanquée par Lily et Mary, qui n'avaient pas trouvé leurs prétendants non plus, j'étais au beau milieu de la foule attendant de voyager à Pré-au-lard… et enfin, j'ai repéré Remus parmi eux. Contrairement à beaucoup de gens dans la foule, il ne me regardait pas. Ses yeux étaient, en fait, rivés sur une jolie blondinette portant des robes de Serdaigle, et avec qui, de toute évidence, il s'éclatait. Putain de merde, mais comment…

\- Salut, Hannah, m'a-lancé une voix familière.

Je me suis tournée vers lui.

Sirius Black se tenait devant moi, ses cheveux noirs en bataille et ses yeux gris scintillant de joie de me revoir.

Moi, j'étais au bord des larmes mais j'essayais de ne pas le montrer. Je n'aurais pas pu lui expliquer pourquoi je pleurais, et je ne voulais pas le blesser non plus avec l'abominable vérité. Il y avait devant moi un garçon qui avait toujours été gentil avec moi, et je fantasmais sur un autre qui se fichait de mon existence.

Putain, putain, de merde. Non, me suis-je dit, c'est assez. C'est la fin. Je n'en peux plus. Je ne voulais jamais me mettre en état jamais de plus. L'amour est peut-être la plus belle chose au monde, mais uniquement s'il est réciproque. Si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est la torture la plus affreuse au monde. Et j'en pouvais plus, putain, j'ai tout essayé, toutes les choses auxquelles j'avais pu penser, je les avais déjà faites… et pour quelle raison ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai acquiert ? Rien du tout ! Non, décidemment, Remus Lupin ne vaut pas la peine de toutes ses supplices internes. Il faut que je me remette de ce chagrin d'amour et me concentre sur autre chose.

J'ai soupiré légèrement.

\- Te voilà enfin, ai-je dit avec un sourire forcé. Il m'a souri aussi, mais le sien, au moins, était véritable. Je t'ai cherché partout.

Je pourrais sentir, je vous le jure, Lily et Mary échanger des regards dans mon dos. Bon, c'est le destin des sales menteuses ! Au moins, je l'assume ! Mais j'étais fini avec tout ce bordel, tous ces mensonges. Cette rejection m'a enfin éclairci la vue. Ce n'étais pas très gentil, voir du tout, d'utiliser Sirius de cette façon, afin de provoquer de la jalousie chez un de ses meilleurs amis en plus ! Non, cette galère s'achèvera aujourd'hui, me suis-je dit. C'était injuste envers tous qui y étaient impliqués. Nous méritions tous mieux, ai-je décidé.

Sirius a souri d'une façon presque émue. Ne me concentrant plus sur Remus, j'ai découvert que… en fin de compte… il n'était pas si moche que ça ! Mais non, il ne pourrait pas véritablement avoir un faible pour moi, me suis-je dit avant de vivre le même calvaire que je viens d'achever avec Remus.

Puis il m'a tendu la main. Je l'ai pris, un grand sourire aux lèvres – un véritable, cette fois-ci.

Absorbée par le moment intime avec Sirius, je ne me suis pas rendu compte du visage assombri de Remus, qui ne prêtait plus aucune attention à la jolie blondinette à ses côtés.

* * *

Désolée pour le long hiatus ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! J'attend d'apprendre vos opinion !


	4. Les Séquelles

**ATTENTION !**

Je tiens à vous dire que je ne suis pas francophone d'origine, et j'écris en français avec le seul et unique but d'améliorer mon niveau. Je suis consciente de faire beaucoup des choses que vous font saigner aux yeux peut-être, et c'est pour ça que je suis à la recherche d'un correcteur / correctrice, afin de rendre la lecture plus agréable pour vous et afin de pouvoir savoir où je fais des fautes ! Si vous êtes intéressé.e.s. par cette proposition, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message privé ! Je vous remercie en avance.

* * *

 _Chapitre Quatre_

La sortie s'est déroulée vachement agréablement.

Au début, je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise à tenir la main à Sirius, j'en ai même rougi légèrement, étant donné que c'était la toute première fois qu'un garçon m'a touchée de cette manière. Mais après une demi-heure à peu près, lui tenir la main me paraissait la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

Je ne sais pas comment j'avais fait pour ne pas m'apercevoir du fait que Sirius m'avait invitée à l'accompagner à Pré-au-lard avec le seul et unique but de me draguer, malgré ses protestations ardentes qu'il voulait venir en tant qu'ami. Avec un peu de recul, ça me paraissait tellement évident, je ne comprenais pas comment j'avais fait pour l'ignorer, pour sombrer dans le déni absolu. En tout cas, tout ça n'avait plus d'importance. Ce qui comptait, c'était le fait d'être avec lui à Pré-au-lard, m'éclatant complètement, comme d'habitude, oubliant tous mes soucis.

On s'est écarté du chemin que les élèves parcourraient normalement ; Sirius voulait me montrer quelque chose au bord de la forêt. J'avais un pressentiment étrange qui me disait qu'il voulait m'embrasser. Je cherchais mon cœur pour le moindre indice de révulsion ou de peur, me je n'éprouvais que de la joie et de l'excitation à ce concept.

Il m'a tendu la main de nouveau, et je l'ai prise, zélée. J'ai pu voir la même excitation scintillant dans ses yeux qui pétillait dans les miens. J'ai agrippé sa main plus farouchement. J'adorais la sensation de sa peau contre la mienne.

Le fait que je n'étais pas fou amoureux de lui ne me dérangeait guère. Différé n'est pas perdu.

Il appréciait ma compagnie, trouvait mes blagues drôles, me faisait rire en retour… le fait que nous étions amis pendant longtemps avant jouait dans notre faveur actuellement. Nous savions déjà que nous nous aimions. C'était juste la façon de s'aimer qui avait changé.

Après tout, l'amour n'est qu'une amitié qui s'est embrasée.

.

.

.

Nous nous sommes assis sur un banc en-dessous d'un arbre. La lisière de la forêt était magnifique, entièrement recouverte de neige. Tout était si silencieux, si sereine. Il y avait un feu de quelque sorte qui brulait sans cesse en moi, une métaphore pour mon instinct destructif que je n'arrivais presque jamais à apaiser. Mais je me sentais calme, vraiment calme, pour la première fois de ma vie ; mon imagination ne débordait pas, et je ne ressentais nullement le désir habituel de faire quelque chose de complétement insensé pour me rendre la vie plus intéressante. Quelque chose clochait chez moi depuis temps immémoriaux (ce qui veut dire, dans ce cas, le jour maudit de ma naissance), une agitation constante et nuisible, et Sirius m'ai aidé à retrouver ma tranquillité d'esprit sans le savoir.

Nous demeurions complétement silencieux. Il agitait sur le banc ou nous étions assis, il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose pendant que je délectais du silence de la clairière, regardant la Cabane Hurlante, qui ne se trouvait pas loin de nous. Je voulais lui demander quelque chose à propos du bâtiment le plus hanté de l'Angleterre quand il s'est tourné vers moi subitement en me disant,

\- Hannah.

\- Oui ? ai-je répondu avec un petit sourire amusé.

Il a rugi et se mit à balbutier d'une façon adorable.

\- Je… je… je te trouve… extraordinaire.

J'ai cligné les yeux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cette déclaration m'a surprise, mais j'en restais choquée. Peut-être parce que le simple fait que quelqu'un veut te séduire ne veut pas dire, pour autant, qu'il te trouve extraordinaire. Ça peut dire uniquement qu'il te trouve un « cible facile ». Je ne sais pas. Mais l'entendre prononcer des tels propos… ça m'a émue.

\- Merci, ai-je dit. Je te trouve aussi… assez cool.

J'ai rougi un peu aussi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a possédé pour que je lui dise ce genre de choses… mais je me suis laissée emporter par le vent, l'émotion que le moment inspirait en moi. On ricanait un peu, sachant à quel point nous étions nuls. Mais nous n'étions pas habitués à faire ce genre de choses, donc c'était normale.

\- Non, mais, laisse-moi parler, a-t-il dit. Puis, quand j'ai arqué un sourcil de façon inquisitoire, il a ajouté : S'il te plait.

Nous rions de nouveau. J'ai acquiescé en hochant la tête.

\- Bon, s'est-il reprit. Il a inspiré profondément, comme s'il y avait de la bravoure dans l'air, et il continua : Je te trouve vraiment… incroyable. Ça fait un moment que je craque pour toi. Non, vraiment, a-t-il ajouté quand, embarrassée, j'ai commencé à glousser doucement, n'arrivant pas à croire à mes oreilles. Mais je ne savais pas si… si tu partageais mes sentiments.

Il y a quelques heures, la réponse aurait été non, ce qui était une réalisation presque glaçante. Je me suis rendu compte du fait que quand on s'obnubilait sur quelque chose, on ne s'apercevait pas des choses beaucoup meilleures devant ses yeux. Dans mon cas, j'étais tellement fixée sur une porte fermée (c'est-à-dire, Remus et son refus obstiné de m'aimer) que je ne m'apercevais pas d'autres options, de meilleures options (c'est-à-dire Sirius qui m'aimait tout seul sans que je fasse quoi que ce soit pour l'attirer vers moi), sur le plan affectif.

Le désir s'est emparé de moi, mais j'ai dû me retenir ; je ne voulais pas l'effrayer avec la force de mon caprice.

\- Oui, je les partage, ai-je dit, ce qui semblait le combler, et il s'est mis à respirer normalement.

Il s'est mordu les lèvres. Mon désir s'est embrasé. Voilà, s'il ne m'embrasse pas dans cinq minutes au maximum, c'est moi qui va le faire, je n'en peux plus, pour l'amour de Dieu !

Il s'est penché vers moi, mettant sa main gantée sur le mien, et mon cœur en cessait de battre. Une vague de chaleur a traversé mon corps qui n'avait rien à voir avec la météo. Il m'a attrapé le visage gentiment et s'est mis à caresser ma joue, son regard perçant plongeant dans mes yeux. Le temps qu'il lui a pris de réduire l'écart entre nous me paraissait aussi long que l'éternité. Puis, il m'a embrassé, lentement et gentiment, et puis avec plus d'ardeur. Il m'a tiré vers lui, impatient mais toujours si doux, grimpant dans ma chevelure, et le monde paisible d'hiver qui nous environnait cessait d'exister afin d'être remplacé par un univers enflammé de passion.

.

.

.

Sur le chemin de retour, nous étions assis avec ses amis dans le même char. Il n'en faisait pas exprès, il leur a même dit de s'en aller, qu'il voulait rester tout seul avec moi. Ses amis se sont mis à ricaner et ils ont décidé d'ignorer royalement ses souhaits. J'ai reposé ma tête sur son épaule fort, trouvant son manteau noir agréablement doux. Malgré le froid hivernal, j'étais ranimé par ce que ressentais pour Sirius. C'était comme si mes sentiments doux me protégeaient de tout ce qui passait en dehors de nous, comme si quelque chose de magique, voire une aura protective, nous encerclait. Les remarques moqueuses des amis de Sirius ne m'énervaient même pas, et Sirius en demeurait également impassible. Je me suis tournée vers lui, et il s'est tourné vers moi ; on se regardaient dans les yeux, tout souriant, les joues rouges, et puis, lentement, il s'est penché vers moi et je l'ai laissé m'embrasser, oubliant le reste du monde sitôt que j'ai plongé mon regard dans ses yeux gris perçants. J'ai perdu le compte du nombre de nos petits baisers, mais chaque baiser était meilleur que celui d'avant.

Ses amis ont émis un cri sonore de choc.

\- Putain, le petit gigolo, dit James, une fois que nous avons fini.

Sirius, arborant un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles, a haussé les épaules, comme si embrasser un membre de la gente féminine était un samedi comme un autre pour lui. Moi, je souriais aussi, mes joues devenant cramoisis. J'ai pris conscience subitement du regard de Remus rivé sur moi. J'ai croisé son regard, un regard noir et vexé, mais il s'est détourné aussitôt. J'ai décidé que j'avais halluciné l'expression sur le visage de Remus. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être fâché contre moi, je ne lui ai rien fait, et en tout cas, il s'en fichait de moi et de ma vie amoureuse.

J'ai reposé ma tête sur l'épaule fort et confortable de Sirius. Je me sentais chez moi dans ses bras.

.

.

.

Il faisait minuit quand Sirius a monté dans les dortoirs des garçons. Peter était allé se coucher bien plus tôt qu'eux, mais Sirius était resté pour se vanter pendant ce que semblait être des heures pour ses deux autres amis, avant de partir se reposer dans sa chambre. Remus était impatient de râler à propos de Sirius dans son dos. Il l'avait tellement agacé… il avait besoin d'ôter la vapeur, de faire sauter le bouchon.

\- Putain, mais pour qui se prend-il ? a-t-il demandé une fois que Sirius était hors de portée de voix.

James a souri de façon amusée.

\- Mais c'est quoi ton problème avec lui ? a-t-il demandé, incompréhensif. Il ne t'a rien fait. Le problème, c'est ce qu'il a parvenu à embrasser une meuf avant nous tous, ou quoi ?

\- Non, a répondu Remus, c'est juste… qu'il… franchement, son comportement ne te dérange pas du tout ?

\- Si, de temps en temps, mais il était toujours comme ça, a répondu James en haussant les épaules. Pourquoi ça a commencé à t'agacer tout d'un coup ?

Remus n'en trouvait pas les mots. Il ne savait pas comment exprimer que ce qui le dérangeait tant n'était pas le fait que Sirius ait embrassé une fille, son problème était qu'il avait choisi la seule fille qui lui plaisait parmi toutes les filles de l'école. Comme s'il en faisait exprès. Il a fini par hausser les épaules, trouvant en James un auditoire peu appréciant. James, intrigué, s'est redressé dans son siège.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? a-t-il demandé, souriant, encourageant, curieux.

Remus a pris une profonde inspiration. – J'ai un faible pour Hannah Prescott, voilà.

James a ouvert la bouche à plusieurs reprises pour répondre à son ami, mais il n'en trouvait pas les mots.

\- Quoi ? a-t-il dit enfin, peu éloquent. Mais… mais… comment ça ? Depuis combien de temps ? Est-ce qu'il est au courant, Sirius ?

Remus a hoché la tête. – Oui, il le sait, a-t-il confirmé.

Scandalisé, James s'est écrié : - Mais putain ! Alors… s'il le sait… Je ne comprends pas.

\- En fait, a repris Remus, il n'est pas totalement au courant.

\- Quoi ? Je ne pige plus rien. Explique-moi.

\- Bah, je lui ai dit que… je la trouvais jolie, une fois, quand il m'a vu la regarder lors d'une pause… bon bref, je lui ai dit que je la trouvais jolie mais pas autant que ça. (Ce qui était un mensonge, a ajouté Remus mentalement.) Et puis il m'a demandé si ça me dérangerait s'il allait la draguer, et j'ai dit non…

James a ronflé. Il a secoué la tête. – Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit la vérité, alors ? Si elle te plait autant que ça ?

\- Parce que, justement, je ne savais pas que ça allait me déranger à un tel point qu'il la drague…

James a ronflé de nouveau. – Alors, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais t'aider. Il l'a draguée, il l'a eu, je ne vois pas ce que tu apprêtes à faire.

Anéanti, Remus a poussé un long soupir. Sans l'aide de son meilleur ami, il ne savait pas non plus comment renverser cette situation tout à fait insupportable. James s'est senti mal pour lui tout d'un coup.

\- Ce qui me dérange, c'est ce qu'il dit des choses peu flatteuses à propos d'elle, genre…

\- Non, mais Sirius, lui il est juste comme ça, il fait la comédie, mais il n'est pas si macho que ça, tu le connais aussi… Il joue aux voyous justement, il ne faut pas le prendre sérieusement.

Remus a haussé les épaules, profondément perturbé. Il se sentait seul et abandonné par son meilleur ami.

\- Tu veux que je fasse quoi, Remus ?

\- Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-il en réponse. Rien alors.

\- Ah, merde, Remus ! Dis-moi. Si je peux t'aider en quelque chose, dis-le-moi !

Remus a soupiré. – Je veux juste… qu'elle soit… avec moi. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que Sirius était sérieux quand il m'a dit qu'il allait la draguer !

James a ricané un peu. – Sirius… sérieux… a-t-il dit quand Remus a arqué un sourcil. Bon, laisse tomber. C'était drôle.

\- Oké, cool, a dit Remus. En tout cas… bon, bref, je t'ai dit mon objectif, est-ce que tu veux m'aider ?

\- Bah, évidemment que je veux t'aider, mais je ne pige pas ce que tu veux de moi exactement… elle est déjà avec Sirius, tu veux faire quoi, la faire boire un philtre d'amour ? Parce que, je ne veux pas te décourager, mais c'est carrément contre la loi…

\- Non, je ne veux pas l'ensorceler ! Je veux qu'elle veuille être avec moi de son bon gré. Je veux la conquérir.

\- Est-ce que t'es sûr de vouloir chercher des ennuis avec Sirius ?

\- Je ne veux pas chercher des ennuis avec lui, mais c'est lui qui les a cherchés avec moi…

\- Enfin, tu lui as dit qu'il pourrait la draguer…

\- Parce que je ne pensais pas… ils étaient amis depuis si longtemps… bon, je croyais que… que… laisse tomber…

\- Non, je t'écoute.

\- Je me disais seulement s'il y avait quelque chose… genre une flamme… entre eux… ils auraient déjà été ensemble, tu vois ? Donc je pensais qu'il rigolait à moitié, qu'il n'était pas complétement sérieux… (Je ne voulais pas avouer qu'elle me plaisait autant que ça. Je le niais à moi-même aussi, se dit-il. Mais il a fini par dire le suivant à haute voix:) Bon, c'est de ma faute. Laisse tomber.

\- Si tu veux vraiment la récupérer, dit James, fais-le. Mais ça va causer des ennuis avec le reste de notre groupe. Je ne crois pas que ça en vaille la peine. Mais je ne dirais pas à Sirius ce que tu m'as raconté.

\- Merci.

Ils demeurent silencieux jusqu'à James ait fini ses devoirs. Remus, qui avait déjà fini les siens il y a longtemps, regardait le feu crépiter dans la cheminée dans la Salle Commune. Malgré son trouble émotionnel, regarder les flammes se tordre inspirait du calme chez lui. Au moins, les flammes n'avaient pas de soucis émotionnels. Les veinards !

\- Tu ne veux pas monter ? a demandé James après s'être levé.

\- Non. Je reste ici. Je réfléchi.

Ayant l'air un peu inquiet, James l'a laissé faire ce qu'il voulait, non sans lui dire quelques mots de sagesse : - C'est qu'une fille. Il y en a des tas à Poudlard. Ne gâche pas ton amitié avec Sirius à cause d'elle.

Il grogna quelque chose d'inintelligible en réponse.

\- Bon… bonne nuit alors.

\- Tchao.

James a monté l'escalier.

Remus est resté seul avec les flammes. Il a laissé s'échapper un soupir qu'il ne se rendait pas compte d'avoir réprimé.

Soudainement, Lily est sortie de l'ombre.

\- Lupin… a-t-elle dit.

Remus a tressailli. – Oh la vache ! Tu m'as effrayé, Evans ! Depuis combien de temps es-tu là, tapie dans l'ombre ?

Lily a pris une profonde inspiration. – Depuis un moment… je n'avais nullement l'intention d'écouter aux portes, je me suis juste endormie sur la chaise, vous vous n'êtes pas aperçus de moi, et après je me suis réveillée et j'ai…

\- Bon. Peu importe. Fais-moi une faveur, s'il te plait ? N'en dit rien à ta copine, oké ? a-t-il dit, le ton suppliant.

\- Oké, mais… mais justement, elle craque pour toi aussi.

Remus s'est tourné vers elle d'un air incrédule.

\- Et elle a commencé à sortir avec Black avec le seul et unique but de te rendre jaloux. Quand elle a jugé que ça ne marchait pas, et que tu t'occupais déjà d'une autre fille, la blonde avec laquelle tu es allé à Pré-au-lard…

\- Roberta !? Non, mais elle… elle n'aime pas les garçons, c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a demandé, pour faire semblant d'être hétéro…

\- Roberta, elle est lesbienne ? Euh, bon, ce n'est pas ce qui est important ici, en tout cas, a-t-elle dit enfin, légèrement embarrassée par son zèle à propos de cette nouvelle inattendu et salace. Cool. En tout cas… Je crois qu'il n'est pas trop tard de la récupérer, si c'est ce que tu veux. Elle s'est mise avec Sirius parce que tu l'as rejetée, selon elle…

\- Mais je ne l'ai pas rejetée, elle ne m'a jamais avoué ces sentiments !

\- Bon… ce n'est pas normal de le faire, pour une fille. En tout cas… je ne veux pas qu'elle soit avec Black. J'ai entendu comment il a parlé d'elle. C'était vachement dégueulasse. Ma copine mérite mieux. Je veux qu'elle soit avec toi, et en tout cas, c'était toi son premier choix.

Remus l'a dévisagée pour déterminer si elle disait vrai ou pas. La jugeant fiable, il a dit : - J'aimerais le faire, vraiment. A mon avis, c'est Sirius qui a cherché des ennuis avec moi, il savait parfaitement que je craquais pour elle et pourtant…

\- Je comprends, a dit Lily, mais si tu la veux vraiment, je peux t'aider.

\- Et comment ? Je ne peux pas avouer mes sentiments à elle juste comme ça, et je ne veux pas gâcher mon amitié avec Sirius non plus… c'est carrément impossible !

\- Non, calme-toi. J'ai une idée.

Lily le lui a dit.

Remus arbora un sourire diabolique à la fin du récit de Lily.

\- Alors… es-tu partant ? a demandé Lily.

\- Oui, c'est parti !

.

.

.

Cette scène, je peux la partager avec vous uniquement parce que Lily me l'avait racontée après les séquelles du gros bordel qui allait suivre l'implémentation de leur plan. Le chagrin que j'avais ressenti quand je me croyais rejetée par Remus était incomparable à celui qui allait suivre. C'est-à-dire que j'allais, enfin, après 16 ans d'existence, connaitre la vraie signification de la « tristesse. » Et je n'allais pas être la seule à le faire : toutes nos vies allaient être chamboulées par les évènements qui avaient eu lieu après le déroulement de cette petite scène, et nous allions tous faire des choses qui allaient nous rendre aussi coupable l'un que l'autre quant aux tournures malheureuses qui nos vies allaient prendre.

Vous croyez que j'exagère ? Que je vous raconte des affabulations ?

Ben, vous allez voir à quel point je ne gonfle pas ce qui s'est passé dans mes entrées de journal à suivre…

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Je sais que j'ai recommencé l'histoire après un long hiatus. Ça me ferait tellement plaisir si vous pouviez me laisser un review, pour que je puisse savoir ce que vous pensez de mon histoire, mais surtout que vous lisiez encore cette fan fiction !


End file.
